


Project: puppy Parker

by Kkai_hwi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Sam Wilson, Omega Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi
Summary: Unacquainted feelings.Something Tony stark had to leave behind. It's like everyone in there lives has had a crush or three on Captain America. But there is only one of them who will always catch the captain's eye.OrAn omegaverse, crack au. Something nobody ever asked for!.  A domestic au. Focused on stony for a while.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Shuri, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What should Tony's scent be? Tell mE!

Unacquainted feelings.

Something The Omega had to leave behind. It's like everyone in their life's has had a crush of three on Captain America. But there is only one of them who will always catch the captains eye. 

"Till the end of the line soldier"  
A little salute as he was sprawled out on the floor. His eyes closed, The alpha with his arms open to accept whatever harsh fate the males 'best friend' was going to give the male. "Till the end of the line" was a saying that fostered in Tony's head as his heart dropped. Tony Stark knew he shouldn't have watched the footage from a typical avengers fight. But something, somewhere in his brain he wanted to look back at it. 

Does Tony remember why his heart beat like this? Does he remember, when he warmed up to Steve like this? Nope. It was a long time ago, nearly as long as he could remember the first appearance of the star spangled man in his life. 

Tony Stark idolized the man. Tony Stark had his first heat just thinking about the man. Teenage Tony pinned for an alpha' that he knew all too well. Not the star spangled man, but Steve Rogers himself. And did Tony know that his feelings were neutral? No. The way Steven Grant Rogers looked up at Bucky whenever that man said 'stevie' broke tony's heart even more. Tony couldn't get over the fact that Bucky was the new 'tony' too Steve. Or was always the 'tony' to his Steve. 

So what do people do whenever they feel almost replaced? Talk about it? Demand attention? No!! They lock themselves up in a lab and ignore society until further notice. Tony delved deep into his work, so deep that he didn't even notice what day it was. Tony worked until he passed out on the lab table. It was all a blitz, maybe a non-existent dream. He fantasized about a certain man kissing his head.  
His dream was warm. He saw the male in a fuzz of a memory he felt like he was wrapped up in a warm energy, and swooped into a regal bed fit for a princess. By the time he got into the dream he woke up. He was in most of his own sweat, Tony took in short breathes. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a room, brown and white.

Modest and simple, the bed was extremely soft, the scent was somehow extremely intoxicating. Tony allowed himself to lay back into the bed. His back hitting the soft pillows and comforter. The scent of oak wood and cinnamon was all familiar to Tony. "Steve…" he mumbled out affectionately.

Tony rested his eyes as he nuzzled more into the pillow he hugged. He felt more comfortable than he has in a while. Before he got into the sublime he forced his eyes open. "Jar-" before he could finish the sentence, or world the a.i responded "it's 11:45am master you've approximately slept for 8hours and 56minutes" It felt like magic, Tony didn't want to get up. He purred slowly as he rubbed the pillow way too much. He just stayed in the bed, the bed of his Comrade, his peer, his 'friend's bed. Tony broke his own heart on that last part. His 'friend's. He laid in the bed wondering about what exactly Steve was doing at this time. He just fell asleep peacefully again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two

〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜 Segway dAncE

Steve was giving Bucky attention. He has for the last few weeks they recruited him. He was his only friend, his best friend, his brother for a long time. How could Rogers not be clingy to the male? How could Rogers not hang onto Bucky's every word? The last time he left Bucky hanging,, well now they're here in the present. 

Bucky has made some friends, and he's adjusting to the new reality well. The other day in fact Bucky even called Steve 'stevie' a name that Steve hasn't heard, thickly pronounced in a classic Brooklyn accent in well years, decades Even. So Steve felt like a kid again and the male looked up to Bucky in his seat. Steve grabbed the middle of his seat, he had his legs hanging almost like a kid. The male looked like a puppy waiting for affection, a pat, or anything really. Bucky softly chuckled and then patted the males arm. Bucky was just amused with the males actions as he placed some food at the males person. 

"I missed you too ace" Bucky said as Steve looked at the food and a soft tint of red was faintly present from the embarrassment. Bucky watched as the male ate the eggs. He leaned Onto the table as Steve shoved some eggs into his mouth. He waited a few seconds before he  
relaxed a bit and started to eat his food too. Bucky heard someone coming from Steve's door in the compound. Tony didn't speak to anyone; he just walked over to the two soldiers eating a large amount of eggs and breakfast as he dragged around Steve's blanket he had covering his body. "Tony…" Steve said as his soft gaze watched the male sit on the chair with his blanket. Something in Steve stirred up inside of him. Did he enjoy watching the male be wrapped up in his stuff? He gulped and then began to try to speak again. He didn't even realize that Tony was now eating the males eggs. "You should be sleeping more stark" Bucky sat in the background with a brow raised watching whatever domestic scolding was happening. Tony hummed as he ate the rest of Steve's plate. Steve scoffed as he leaned more into his chair and just still softly looked at the male. "Whatever old man I'll go back to bed when I'm ready"  
Tony bickered out as he ate more. "Tones-" Steve looked at the male eating. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the eggs off Tony's cheek. Tony turned a soft red and slapped away Steve's hand. Tony's heart raced from the simple touch. Tony swallowed the food and just said "Since I do what I want I'm going back to bed" Steve chuckled as he watched the male go back into the room. "You have the right idea wrong room stark" Tony stopped in his tracks to look back at Steve. Tony was trying to look intimidating but in reality failed. To Steve he looked like a kitten. "No I don't" he quickly sassed as he walked right into Steve's room. Bucky decided to make his presence known. He softly coughed, as he watched Steve get into a more flustered state. Steve tried to say something as Bucky looked at him. It was almost as if he knew exactly what was happening. Instead of teasing Stevie he asked a question "so how did he get in there?" Bucky hummed as he got more breakfast for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How diiid Tony get in there?😳 And where did Stevie sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.o

Bucky kinda got the picture already but he just wanted to strike up a conversation. Steve gleamed up as he started to answer. "S-so his robot" Bucky tilted his head as he looked at Steve answer him "robot? You mean apartment?" Steve blinked for a minute before he chuckled and said "yes the apartment, he, he's been in there for about a week, so, so I" 

Steve tried to form a honest sentence he felt like he was blabbering on. Bucky just softly smiled and watched "Jarvis said he was in there for a week or maybe it was more, so I just picked him up at 4am. I couldn't open his room. Jarvis didn't let me so I let him sleep in my room" Bucky hummed as he walked over to the sink to clean the dishes. Bucky placed a plate in the dish rack. More of the avengers were waking up and the place was getting loud, a good loud. Bucky decided to pry into the can of worms a bit more and said "so tell me about your boyfriend." Steve's face lit up a bright red as Bucky said that. Clint walked into the room, or rather crawled from the vents and sat next to Steve. Clint assessed the situation. "Boyfriend? Oh you mean Stevie boys wiFe" Clint cackled as he patted Steves back. Steve shot the male a glare. Clint was not intimidated in the least. Clint looked up at Bucky and thanked him for making him some food. It settled down a tad bit as Clint ate some food but Clint was hell bent on making the captain blush again. "So Bucky what did they do? Did they finally" Clint looked around the room scandalously before gasping "did they finally hold hands?" 

Steve hit Clint before he got up and went over to the couch "fuckouttahere" he loudly said as his voice cracked. Clint chuckled in amusement before saying or rather imitating a rather stern Rogers "language young man were you raised in a barn?". He accomplished his job and he saw how red and upset the captain was. Clint finished his food, and crawled back into his vents. He went to go see if he could bother someone else. Or rather just sneak on the conversation. Bucky wasn't slow, he was adding up on the behavior of stark and Steve. It made so much more sense on why

Tony was acting hostile with Bucky in the first few weeks. Bucky went to pay the other soldiers back as he sat on his right. Steve calmed down by then. Steve was just leaning into the affection that he was receiving from Bucky. "So tell me about the stark '' he hummed out as he looked at steve. Steve's eyes lit up as he looked at Bucky. "He's, he's honestly so dang cool Bucky'' Steve went on about the male. Bucky just pet Steve and let his friend go on about how much he was infatuated with him. But did Steve know of his own feelings towards the stark. Steve went out to go to the gym on the lower floors. Bucky went to go relax a bit more. Bucky pondered what the other male was doing so long in Steve's room. Sleeping maybe? He decided to break the peace. Bucky walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited a bit before walking into the room. He saw the stark wrapped in Steve's clothes. His cold heart was melting at the sight. What did his friend do to deserve this? Bucky knew the answer, he was Steve and Steve deserved the world. Bucky heard Tony's breathing pattern change. He knew Tony was up. "Stark you up?" He said as the male mumbled something under his breath "Tiny you know that I see you up" he said as he pushed Steve's shirt off of Tony. Tony quickly grabbed the shirt and glared at Bucky. Once again Tony failed at looking "threatening" Bucky sat by Steve's bedside not saying much. They didn't speak at all really, but Bucky enjoyed their silence. It was like he was giving a shovel talk to his new brother-in-law. But the tension with less tense and the words weren't verbally exchanged. Bucky hummed and then said "I know your secret'' Tony's eyes widened as he looked at Bucky. Almost as if he had a 'secret' to begin with. "you're mad at me" Tony eased up as he heard the male talk. He was Honestly mad at the male. What did he do? Other than taking care of h- their Steve, and, there it went. Was he mad? Bucky chuckled softly as he watched tiny scramble for an answer "let me rephrase that, you're not mad. You're jealous" Tony didn't say his face said more than anything. Bucky chuckled as he got the answer he was looking for "What I don't understand is why he's kept you waiting, hmm?" He said as he lowered his hand down to Tony's face. Bucky was surprised that Tony let him pet him in the first place. Tony was actually relaxed. He let out a soft purr. "Ayo Tiny tell me when you guys need some time okay?" The male calmed down Tony so much. Tony closed his eyes, Bucky gave off the same Aura as Steve. He smelled like burned pine wood and chestnuts. The first word he spoke to Bucky that day was "it's Tony not tiny" he said as he pouted subconsciously. Bucky gave off a little smile as he got sassed by his brother's wife. "I know what I said." Tony scoffed and then punched the male petting his hair. "Whatever jerk"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (｢`･ω･)｢

After Bucky and Tony's 'talk' the day went on very average. Bucky training with Natasha in the gym for entirely too long, and Steve being the most domestic alpha ever. Not like it was a complaint. Steve took pride in this tidiness. Steve was brought up as a Omega. He was sick as a child for a long time. So when his 10th birthday rolled around the elders in the community began treating the boy like a Omega. He believed that he was Omega too. But if he could go back in time he wouldn't change the way he was raised. He knew more things than the average alpha like how to sew or how to knit. It was more manlier in the army to know how to sew than to die in the cold. So yeah, he did take pride in knowing how to cook, clean, and sew.

Stark was supposed to be taking the day off. He was leaning on a coffee table grumbling. He was using a notebook to scribble out ideas. He was sulking. Nothing made Tony's mood better. Steve lifted Tony's arms, and picked up the crumbled papers with his free hand. Tony whined a bit as he began to bitch "It's been a day!" He grumbled before crumbling the papers up "it's been 12 hours, and I was assigned to keep the lab locked for you and banner till the 72 hours are up." Tony huffed as a year rolled down the man's face. He was frustrated, upset, and bored. He was even considering helping Steve with his cleaning. 

Steve was almost finished cleaning up the common area. The work went by so well while he was watching Tony pace the floor. Steve looked at Tony for a bit before going into his room. He softly chuckled he thought about the male getting wined out of shape about a lab free day. Steve took a shower. He put on some normal clothes and saw the little distraught Omega looking at the wall. His stomach did a little flip. Was Tony hurt? He walked closer to the male, and then eased up as he saw Tony just staring at the wall. Steve decided to push the boy. Tony made a little squeak as he fell onto the floor. Tony laid there and began some dramatic antics. "aaahh" he softly said as he pouted. "Captain Steven issa bully" Steve chuckled, his mischievous smile reached his face. "Is the lab the only thing the nerd has going for himself? Hm?" Tony sat back up and glared at the male. "What kind of question is that? Of course" Tony used all of his force to push the male down. 

Steve grabbed onto Tony and dramatically pulled the male down as he fell. Tony looked down at Steve and they were inches apart. Tony's breath laid softly on Steve's upper lip. Their hearts pounded. Steve's hands were casually on Tony's waist. Tony's small hands on the males broad abdomen. The room was silent as their heart raced. Steve held onto Tony's waist. Something in him didn't want to let go. Hold it, hold it!. The alpha in him didn't want to let go. He softly growled and the Omega in his arms squirmed a bit. 

Natasha and Bucky were coming up from the gym. Bucky was holding onto an ice pack. He was Proud? Yes proud of being beaten up by Natasha. Bucky was smiling like a dweeb holding ice onto his wound. Natasha stopped in her tracks and raised her hand. It stopped Bucky from talking all together. They both walked to the mass that was huddled up next to the couches. They got close and saw the sight. They smelled the overbearing scent of oakwood and cinnamon. 

His eyes widened at the sight. Natasha decided to scream at the top of her lungs just to see if they would respond. They did, Steve held Tony closer to his chest and growed. He saw a smug face on Bucky then realized exactly what he was doing in the first place. He let go of Tony and then lowered his head. It was an embarrassing moment for Steve. The super soldier freed his arms and then said "om- Tony I'm sorry" stark rolled his eyes and acted as if he was fine. He kissed the man's cheek quickly before saying "buy me dinner first Rogers." He got up and went straight to the elevator. Steve sat up and stayed in the spot of the 'accident'. Bucky and Natasha both looked at the male with an elementary school grin. "Ooooooo" Natasha said as Clint walked in and joined in on the teasing. Clint didn't know what was going on but that sure as hell didn't mean he couldn't make fun of it. He looked at Bucky innocently and then steve. "Stevie and Tiny sittin in A tree" Clint widened his eyes as he knew what to say now. "Ooh this is my favorite game! K.i.s.s.i.n.g!" He sang along. He went to go sit down on the couch and Natasha gave Steve a hand. Steve huffed and then thanked Natasha. He was extremely flustered. He stiffly walked to the kitchen and drank a water bottle. He lingered at the kitchen with the water.  
(｢`･ω･)｢

Tony walked into his floor. He softly panted before Rolling his hands in his hair. He gripped it softly before yanking on it. "Shit-" Tony blew some air through his teeth, and laughed. Tony went into his bathroom to check the damage Steve had done. Tony looked at the rim of his slick filled pants and just yelled. He smiled through the ugly yell. He slipped his bottoms off. He threw them at the wall and then started to pick out some sweatpants and boxers. He cleaned himself up. Tony then began to look at the wall. He was bored and annoyed. He couldn't get that stupid alpha out of his head. What was even more annoying is the fact that he couldn't get the smell of hi- the alpha out of his brain. Tony yelled once more and then puffed out his chest. He decided to do what he wanted today. 

And Steve is what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (✯ᴗ✯)

Tony got enough conference to go down to Steve's room. Well too the elevator at least,, progress!! Tony bit the inner part of his lip and walked past Bucky. Bucky of all people said nothing at all. He turned to the door and stared at it. Like it was a foreign portal. Or a goblin door. He gripped the knob and opened it. He closed his eyes and rushed into the room. His heart was relieved as he didn't see the male in the room with him. He was almost happy, was he happy or disappointed. Tony went to grab the white sweater he was fiending for. 

The shower water stopped. Steve usually didn't wrap his bottom half in a towel if he was in the tower. But today was different. He closed his eyes and dried his head. He walked to the edge of his bed. He couldn't stop smelling his Tony. He couldn't get Tony's scent out of his brain. Maybe it was a mix of emotions that pledged him. But in his mind Tony was his, His mate. Steve slapped himself on the face. He knew it was wrong to claim Tony. Even if Tony did kiss his face. Should he apologize? Yeah! 'apologize' to tiny tony. He heard a soft whimper in the distance. He finally opened his eyes. It was Tony. They both had a pregnant pause. Tony didn't say a word, but Tony didn't move either. Steve grabbed his clothes and then went into the bathroom again. He closed the door before he quickly fumbled to put on some presentable clothes. He tripped over himself putting on his pants. Then he walked out with his clothes on his body. He looked over to the Omega still in the males room. They both said each other's names in unison. They waited a while before they finally said in unison "I'm sorry" Steve scoffed at the male and then smiled a bit. He adored Tony. "For what? For what" he smiled before hovering his hand over to pet the Omega. He leaned in when he got the permission from Tony with a soft nod that it was okay. Then he softly ran his hand through Tony's curls. Tony leaned into the touch and just purred. Steve lifted his legs m onto his bed. He laid on the covers and watched as the Omega swam in his blanket. He pulled his hand out of Tony's hair which made Tony give out a soft whine. He looked up at Steve to see the male stretch. Steve went back to petting the male. Softer than before. Tony laid his cheek on the alphas leg. He nuzzles his face into Steve. Steve broke the silence "is it that bad being out of the lab tones" Tony naturally didn't answer. He just clinged onto Steves pants. He softly nodded his head. "You could override the command captain" he said as he glared at Tony. "I know, I'm sorry" Tony rolled his eyes and then softly said "you're not" Steve scoffed and said "you're right I'm not". Tony and Steve fell asleep like that. Steve affectionately playing and patting Tony. And Tony holding onto Steve like he was the only thing he ever needed. 

5pm hit Steve and Tony were still in each other's arms. Steve woke up before Tony. He wiped his face and softly frowned. He realized that they spent their whole day doing nothing really. He moved his hands through Tony's hair. Tony pretended to be asleep. Steve looked at the males face. He admired the male he was grooming. He leaned his head closer to the male. His heart raced as his lips got closer and closer to the males skin. He got quiet and his heart raced as much as it did earlier. Why was he nervous? Tony kissed the male before. Steve held his breath and gave the male a soft kiss on his head. Tony's face lit up. Tony yawned before rubbing the part where captain America touched. "Am I a princess?" He said softly. The Omega was smiling with a bed head. Steve looked at Tony getting up and then said in an unexpected rasped voice "princess" as he grabbed Tony's hand and massaged it. Tony was speechless, Tony softly shivered and then looked at Steve. Tony felt like he could die happy, or was this just a wet dream? Whatever it was he just decided to roll with the punches. "Stevie's princess?" He said as his droopy eyes fixed on the male massaging his hand. It was Steve's turn to be extremely flustered. Steve still had the confidence to respond "Stevie's queen". Tony got closer to Steve "wowie I must be dreaming right now, it must be a heat dream" Steve innocently blinked. Did Tony just say he had a heat dream about Steve? "Tony?" "SHHH dream Stevie don't mess this up please" Tony silenced the male. He cupped the soldiers cheeks and then sat on his lap. He looked at Steve and Steve looked at him. Steve held the Omega by his waist. Tony pulled Steve into a kiss. Tony kept his eyes close. Steve's eyes went wide as he felt Tony's lips on his. Then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the males lips. Tony looked up, he broke the kiss. Only to see a soft and needy flushed face from Steve. 

Steve breathes in and the exhales from his nose. "So do you want to have a Tony and Steve day t- tomorrow?" He asked the male in genuine curiosity. Tony wordlessly nodded his head. He still held onto Steve. "C-" Tony finally spoke "can we just stay like this for a while?" Steve placed his hand on Tony's face and ruffled his face. Tony squeaked and pushed Steve's face away. "Of course princess" Tony hit Steve's arm and Steve chuckled. They stayed silent for a while. They listened to their heartbeats. 

"Steve?" Tony whined out. 

"Hm?".

"I like you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-continUatIon

Steve was speechless for a minute. He felt as the Omega in his hand panicked. Steve smiled and he heard Tony but. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Tony with adoration before replying

"I like you too Tony, really" Steve clinged onto Tony like as if the male just found something he lost. "Tony." He softly called out. Tony hummed in response. "I love you Tony". Tony looked up to the male as if he said he won the lottery. "what about?" Tony stammered a bit. "What about Bucky?". Steve softly laughed a bit before he answered that question seriously. "What about Bucky?" It took a while for Tony to connect the puzzle together "B-but wait. I!! Ohhh!!" Tony blushes as he covers himself in Steve's chest trying to cover how the embarrassment creeps up in him.

Did you really think I was? Tony he's like my brother and he's an alpha too" Tony softly laughed before saying "well you'd be his Omega, think about it" Tony laughed a bit before Steve looked at him with his pride hurt. "Says who?" Tony giggled before saying "says all of pornhub and fanfiction sites alpha x alpha man! That shits hot too" Tony rambled on. Steve's face was a bright red before he said "T-tony language, I, you shouldn't be on the internet like that. It's the devil"

Tony raised his head and looked at the male. "The devil? What if you were just a patar? I mean you don't even watch porn?" Steve tilted his head before blinking "well I mean where would I even start to look Tony? That stuff rots the brain too" Tony just got up and then said again "wow! Am I hearing this right‽ You're wonderful,, wonderbread" Steve placed a hand on Tony's mouth. Tony grumbled before gaining a horrible idea. Tony took the hand covering his mouth into his. He held the hand before he kissed the tip of Steves index and middle finger. Tony sucked in those fingers. Steve's face was still. Tony sucked and played with Steve's fingers. Steve softly groaned as he slowly pulled his fingers out of the males mouth. Tony looked at Steve as he did it. Steve stammered on his words for a while before Tony giggled and then stuck his tongue out.

"Goodbye Stevie~" he said as he giggled and got up. He took a shirt and then quickly changed into the shirt he stole from Steve. He left his shirt on the door knob and left out. He went to go see if there was food. He luckily smelled someone in the common area cooking


End file.
